Only for your love
by DianaLadris802
Summary: Both Lana and Quinn have had their share of bad memories. Memories just as bad as the other, just in different levels, in different games with different players... Are they just the perfect couple or like everyone else just living in the FAYZ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- I don't own the Gone series, but that would be pretty awesome if I did :D enjoy!**

Lana was walking towards the graves, she still didn't know why. It was in the middle of the night with no one around and she was walking towards the graves. She was carrying her shotgun over her shoulder, wearing an orange tank top and shorts with Patrick by her side. She curled her dark hair between her fingers absent mindedly and kept walking. The only sounds were a couple of drunken kids and their footsteps. Lana was in no mood to go and check on them, she didn't care right now. She heard bottle cracking, loud laughter, harsh running footsteps, a few thumps and then silence. She hoped they were just asleep. She walked past each grave, eyes peering down each mud pile, even the open one where Brittany had escaped from. Then she headed onto the church, footsteps scrambling on the muddy floor. She quietly opened the church doors and just stared at left sided pews. She looked nowhere else as she sat on the second pew. She stared at the once colorful mosaic glass and clasped her hands together. She was never a religious person, she had never prayed before yet now here she sat and closed her eyes.

"I am not asking for forgiveness, I am not going to wish I could have saved that person. But I do wish that I had never seen the Gaiaphage, never planned to come to Perdido Beach and never figured out my powers. I just wished you had killed me." Lana last whispered. She looked up and heard a scuffling on the right pews. She looked and saw Quinn, hat down staring ahead.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Same with you Lana." He replied.

"You heard why I'm here." She whispered, turning to face the front.

"Yah, well unlike you I have come here to ask for forgiveness."

"For what? Not saving all of the kids in the nursery?" she looked at him. He winced and she knew she had pierced her arrow right on target, but it was the wrong target.

"No." he moaned.

"Then whatever for?" she asked.

"For betraying." He looked to the ceiling. Lana sat confused.

"What? You have always been faithful to the FAYZ. You've always been the faithful fisherman." Lana replied staring directly at him.

"You've never known the story Lana. The story of how me and Sam had even know each other. You know I was his best brah, his only brah." Quinn whispered the last word. Lana wanted to move closer but she stuck to where she was and waited.

"When the FAYZ appeared I was sticking right with Sam, school bus Sammy. Ha-ha, the good ol'times." He paused.

"But then I had betrayed him, let him fall right into Caine's hands. I let him get knocked out and get tortured by Caine. I let him hold up heavy weights and only till he was about to collapse had I helped him. But all the while I just stood by the one who I thought was the bigger leader's side. But I was once standing by the greatest leader, only to leave him to not get hurt. We've never spoken to each other like we used ever now. I had betrayed him and that's my fault. But I really want my brah back." Quinn sadly said. Lana stared with hollow eyes at Quinn. He had maybe not been through the things like Lana had but he had lost a good friend. Even though Lana didn't know what that's like, it must be pretty devastating. She stood up and walked over to him. She sat beside him and placed her palm on his lap. He looked at her.

"It's okay." She softly said.

"I'm sorry Lana, but it's not. I might have been the reason why Caine is still a good leader, because I was one of his many followers. Maybe if I wasn't there…"

"Shh…" Lana placed her index finger on his lips.

"You're on the right side now, that's all that matters." She said. He looked at her with foggy eyes. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He had flinched at first but let it rest. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Visions of seeing his best and only friend just lying on the ground bleeding because of Caine was sick, but he just stood there. Just stood there in the shadows, scared, scared shitless. But Lana was right in some way. He was on the right side now and that's all that matter. He slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep with Lana the same. Both minds thinking of bad memories, each just as bad as the other but in different levels, in different games with different players.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this story! Please R&R and any suggestions? I would love some! :D Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn's eyes burst open as he was suddenly choking, no more able to grasp the air into his lungs. His view no matter how blur, was totally recognizable. He tried to scream for help, tried to move his hand to wake up Lana but with no luck. Drake's smirk was so familiar; Quinn would be able to see it through closed eyes. The whip tightened round his neck, Drake's gooey tentacle squeezing the life out of Quinn.

"Hello fisher man." Drake laughed to himself. Quinn gripped tight onto the tentacle, trying to pry it away.

"Hey buddy, don't try to hook onto the worm, it's not going to work." Drake said and then flung Quinn to the side of the Church. Quinn flew through the window and landed hard on the dirt, shards of glass raining on him. Lana's eyes flew open at the crash and she screamed as Drake stood ahead of her.

"The Gaiaphage's calling Lana." Drake said, serious.

"Get lost you son of a bitch!" Lana cursed and then swung a wild punch at Drake. Patrick was on his feet but he stepped as far as he could from the creature. Drake's head only spun to the side, his smile still glued onto his face. Lana jumped over the pew and pulled out her shotgun, aiming it right at Drake's head.

"Try and shoot me Lana. You think I'll die? Where have you been all of these days?" Drake spread his arms out wide. Lana shot him anyways, maybe he couldn't die but stunning him was she needed. Drake jumped back and landed on the floor, the bullet gone swell through his head. Suddenly Lana was running, out of the Church sprinting down the stairs. She looked around for Quinn and saw Sam, Edilio, Brianna and Dekka crowded around someone. She ran towards them and gasped as she saw Quinn lying unconscious on the ground. There was a purple swelling ring round his neck, his face was scarred and he was bleeding from a big gash across his forehead. Edilio was shaking Quinn's shoulders while Sam and Dekka raced inside. Brianna was just a gust of dust. Lana kneeled down and pressed her hand gently against Quinn's neck, feeling his heart beat quicken.

"He's dying." Edilio said, kind of shocked.

"Not on my watch." Lana replied, feeling her powers slowly remove the mark. Soon Quinn was gasping for air, his chest rising and falling fast. Inside the church there were all kinds of crashes and burning noises.

"Edilio help me get Quinn out of here." Lana looked up at him. Edilio nodded and they both carried Quinn, Lana holding his feet and Edilio his arms, towards the Plaza. There were kids slowly forming around the Church and around the fast moving duo.

"What's going on?" John appeared his curly red hair bouncing as he spoke.

"Drake's here. Get the kids out now!" Edilio ordered and John was already on his feet. They placed Quinn down once more and Lana again started her process. Edilio held her arm and looked her in the eyes.

"Will you take care of him?" she could see that it was the signal that he needed to leave.

"Never would I not." She replied and looked back the slowly closing gash on his head. Edilio patted her hand and jumped up, machine gun all riled up. Lana kept whispering words under her breath. The Gaiaphage was back and she didn't sense it. Was it finally getting out of her thoughts? Was it finally leaving her screwed up imagination? Quinn's eyes opening suddenly made her happy, seeing him awake, alive and breathing healthy was great! She hugged his hard breathing body and felt him jerk underneath.

"Drake's here." He quickly said.

"No." Lana sarcastically said. But Quinn didn't even break into a smile, for some reason he was sweating.

"Quinn what's wrong?" she asked, clutching his arms.

"Drake's back…" he said.

"Ya, I get that…" Lana replied, her left eyebrow cocked up. Quinn sat up fully and started pulling his dark hair.

"Woah, woah! What's wrong?"

"Ah! Something's killing me!" Quinn screamed and stood up. He placed his palms on his knees and breathed out heavily.

"Quinn?" she called out. Quinn screamed all of a sudden.

"It's got me, it's got me!" he shouted, scratching his arms away. Lana saw as new wounds opened up but that was the least of his problems. Lana turned back and saw Penny, arms outstretched and laughing at the poor struggling Quinn. Quinn continued screaming, seeing the imaginary bugs crawling up his arm, seeing Drake whip him useless and feel the presence of the Gaiaphage so close, he could hear it breath into his ear. Lana pulled out her shotgun and aimed it at Penny.

"Stop it or I'll fucking kill you." Lana screamed. Penny just snickered as Quinn rolled on the floor, he was burning, a fire that creamed his skin and flesh.

"Penny I'll not heal you, I'll let you die on the floor like a lab rat." But Penny just stood there. Lana clicked the safety off and aimed right at the girl's head. But before she could fire she heard a scream behind her.

"Lana, run!" It was Sam. Lana turned around and suddenly she was grabbed by a whip arm and pulled along. Drake held on tight to Lana as he and Penny ran. Sam stretched his arms out and tried to fire his light but was stopped by Dekka.

"You'll burn Lana!" she screamed as she ran alongside him. It was too late anyways as Drake and penny disappeared into the bushes, Lana's screaming echoing through the trees. Sam gently patted the scars on his arm and winced. The memories came flushing back through his mind. He shook his head violently and pulled at his hair. Make the pain forget the memories. He then heard a soft moan and looked down and Quinn, arms, face and legs bleeding. He looked worse than before. Sam and Dekka ran to him while Brianna just appeared beside them. Sam kneeled down and held onto Quinn's scarred shoulder.

"Quinn." He shook him. Quinn opened his eyes, fear printed clear on them. He clutched his forehead and sat up.

"Fuck that hallucination bitch!" Quinn shouted, ignoring the fact that little kids crowded him. Suddenly his face turned serious and he gazed at the ground.

"I know how Lana feels, Sam." He whispered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's just terrifying, the Gaiaphage is just so…..conquering." he said, his eyes roaming on the dirty ground. Sam didn't say a word but just looked at his frightened friend.

"They got her Quinn." Dekka said. He looked up, shocked.

"How?"

"Ambush. Penny distracted her by torturing you and then Drake grabbed her." Brianna said, her scowl was deep enough to make marks in her face.

"We have to get her back."

"No shit Sherlock." Dekka said. Quinn stood up.

"No I'm serious."

"So are we." Sam replied.

"If we don't who knows what's going to happen to her." Quinn softly said.

"What's with all the heroism all of a sudden?" Dekka asked, arms folded across her chest. Blood dripped from her shoulder.

"Because it's Lana." He replied. Everyone silently looked down, Sam scuffed his already dirty shoes on the ground.

"And I love her."

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this story! :D :P Sorry if I take too long to upload this, school is just horrible with the homework -_- Anyways Take care and please R&R! :D Any suggestions too?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just to give a WARNING:- There might be a few Plague and Fear spoilers (if you haven't noticed :P ) Just wanted to add that! Thankyou and enjoy! Also I do not own the Gone Series.**

"_And I love her."_

Sam, Dekka and Brianna all immediately looked up to him, eyes shocked. Sam stretched his hand and rested it on Quinn's bleeding shoulder.

"You know she's with Sanjit, yeah?" Sam calmly said.

"Ya, brah. I know." Quinn replied. Sam didn't object. Dekka suddenly stood straight.

"Well we better get going cause Lana, Drake and the Gaiaphage mixed together does not get the best reaction." Dekka said.

"I can race after Drake and slow him down!" Brianna jumped in.

"He's not going to be travelling alone and you know it, Breeze. He's most probably having Pack Leader and all the coyotes right on his tail." Sam said. They all stopped to think. Then they heard harsh footsteps behind them and all turned to see Diana, her swelling belly larger than before. She walked over to the gang.

"Guys, I'm trying to calm down the kiddies but it's just not working." She said a kind of moan keening on her voice.

"Brianna, for now, help Diana round all the kids up and get them somewhere safe. Things are not going to get pretty if we go after Drake." Sam said. Brianna looked as if she was about to protest but let it go, giving a salute to Sam. She was gone in half a second. Diana rubbed her forehead.

"You okay?" Quinn asked.

"Not really, these kids are just…. Forget it. I hope you get Lana back."

"How do you know Lana's gone?" Quinn asked.

"How will I not know? Lana is the queen topic of gossip. Anything 'surprising' she does, it's like the gossip of the day. Now she's kidnapped, kids are panicking and just hurting themselves even more. Such dumbasses." Diana crossed her arms tight over her chest, keeping herself warm from an imaginary shiver. She then turned her heels and walked away, hearing Brianna's loud voice screeching at the kids to go home. Quinn saw pity on Sam's face and felt it too, this wasn't entirely Diana's fault. But no one knows the true story. Dekka turned to see Brianna and Diana still suffering, even though Brianna kept raising her shotgun in the air.

"I'll go and help them. Maybe push their gravity away." Dekka said. She smiled at the end and walked towards the kiddies. Quinn made sure the rest were all far away and then he touched Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, Sam. I just want to say, I'm sorry dude." Quinn softly said. Sam looked up to him, confused.

"What for?"

"For not rescuing you."

"What do you mean?"

"Brah, you know what I mean. I fucking ditched you that day because I was scared. I didn't know what to do, whose side to pick, who to trust, nothing! It scared the shit out of me! Then I found out about your powers and Little Pete and the day just got worse. But all I thought was, it's just a phase, but no. It's The FAYZ." Quinn looked down, a soft tear rolling down his cheek. Sam looked as the tear dropped down, hydrating the dry ground. Then he embraced Quinn, surprising him at first. He let go and held Quinn's arm tight.

"It's okay Quinn. I was scared shitless too, I mean finding out myself about my powers and Little Pete was a disaster I wish had never happened. But like you said brah, it's just the FAYZ." Sam shrugged. Quinn smiled and Sam replied with the same response. Then they both turned serious.

"Now, we have to find Lana." Quinn said.

"No shit, Sherlock. The question is how?" Suddenly there was a lot of screaming. Sam and Quinn turned back and saw Dekka holding off a couple of coyotes while Brianna tied to zip past each one, dropping a bullet in each of their heads. Diana was walking fast with the kids behind and ahead of her. She gestured a thumb back to the scene, but the fear was clear on everyone's faces.

"That son of a bitch is trying to hold us back." Sam said. Quinn just nodded his head. As Diana came closer, Sam gripped her hand.

"Get the kids out, don't let any fall behind because this could get nasty." Then he pushed through the rushing children and ran off. Diana just silently nodded her head and screamed at the kids to get a move on. But still with no luck.

"Okay kiddos, who wants to eat tonight?" she shouted. All the kids echoed each other's screams with yes.

"Well so do the coyotes, so if you don't get a move on they'll be the ones that get dinner tonight okay?" she said. The kids vaguely nodded their heads and followed the pregnant Diana to somewhere safe. As she passed Quinn she whispered.

"Ugh, I hope my kid's not as bad as this bunch." She then walked away, fast. Quinn just stood still, what was he going to do now? Sure, he had apologized to Sam but now what? He was Quinn the fisherman, not Edilio the soldier or Sam, the leader and whatever there was. All he did was grab his fishing pole and hook onto all the food in the sea. But then a thought struck him, maybe it was time to do some fishing. Fishing for Lana through the dark, hoping his hook will be the first to grab her. He made up his mind and began walking towards the forest, eyes keen yet heart a pumping missile ready to shoot out of his heart. Once again, he was scared. But he wasn't going to make the same mistake and let Lana perish in the dark. No, he was not going to ever apologize again, that was just showing how much of a coward you are. He was going to get to Drake, somehow ambush him and get Lana. He had sensed the darkness before today after Penny had basically paralyzed him in the Gaiaphage's will. It wasn't a good feeling at any time of the day, just…..senseless and mind grabbing. Edilio was suddenly in front of him, shotgun placed tight in his palms.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to get Lana." He replied and pushed past Edilio.

"Are you crazy? You're going to die out there!" Edilio stabbed a finger at Quinn.

"Well I'm not going to make the same mistake like I did with Sam. I'm not going to sit like a coward under the trees." And Quinn huffed away again. Edilio caught up with him.

"Man, I know you never liked me but please you're right now committing suicide." Edilio said. Quinn stopped and stared at Edilio, his anger seemed calmer.

"Man, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. That was another big mistake I made, but I have to go after Lana. Sam, Dekka and Brianna are right now trying to fight Drake's stalling. I need to be the ambush."

Edilio smiled at Quinn.

"Well you aren't going to be a good ambush, dude. Well not without me." He said. Quinn looked up and nudged Edilio on the arm.

"Man, I knew you were good."

"Right…." Edilio rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I don't feel as too much of a coward anymore."

"I thought you sai-"

"Ya, well when you're scared you lie. Take that from me big guy." Quinn finally said and they both headed on their way. Little did they know that an ambush was actually waiting for them.

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! :D What did you think of the bromance in this? And just to tell you, I did not intent to make anyone look gay. It was just some brotherly love :D Anyways sorry if I post the next chapter a little late. Please R&R and take care!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lana was leaned against a tree, out cold with Patrick the same on her lap. A soft flow of blood leaked from her forehead. Penny smiled to herself, oh how much she had wanted to hurt the Healer herself! She was so happy! She had laughed as she had placed Lana in a world that was just the Gaiaphage. She made Lana feel the presence of the creature, taste its breath and feel its dark skin brush past her. Lana had been pulling at her dark curls, scratching her skin off, just like Quinn. They truly were the perfect couple, thought Penny. But Drake had whipped her in order to make her stop. Lana was needed alive and well enough to heal herself. Penny had done something to Patrick that had made him fall, Drake wasn't sure how she did it but somehow she didn't seem pleased. Maybe because it was Patrick, the adorable and only living dog in the FAYZ. Drake then stood amongst the trees with Penny by his side, both excited for the ambush they had prepared. At one point just for fun Penny had played along with Drake's mind, making him see images of himself kneel down to the Gaiaphage in so much pain. He could feel the burns and scars on his body that made him fall to his knees, so much pain. Drake had screamed and had painfully fallen to his knees. He had tried to get the image of a cold dark green light slowly covering his mind with dark images that even he couldn't handle. The light was so bright, he felt himself dying and going to wherever the Gaiaphage would take him too. But suddenly he heard different screams, a girl screaming. With sweat dripping down his face and palms on the dry leaved ground, he turned back. He smiled to himself as he saw Penny trying to rip her face off. He laughed out loud and thanked the Gaiaphage. Penny suddenly stopped and stared at Drake with anger and hatred filled in her eyes. The Gaiaphage might like her but Drake was always the best. Drake started coughing and he spat out blood bile. He started at it in surprise and thought, why was he coughing blood? He touched his chest and fell a huge wound that painted deep burgundy onto his palms. He looked at it in disgust and shock. He coughed once more, heaving out a heavy blood spray. He looked back, blood dripping from his lips to see Penny smiling like a fucking horror movie doll. Drake tried to stand up but he felt so weak, he just fell straight back to his knees. That bitch was trying to fight back the Gaiaphage through gate. What a dumbass! She would die, but right now he was. He coughed once more and felt his stomach churn. His head was a throbbing bomb and his eyes were popping. He couldn't even scream because of the rasp pain that coated his throat. He pulled his whip out but suddenly it was his normal hand. He looked at bloody fingers that slowly melted away into bones. Now he screamed, where was his whip? He coughed once more and more blood splattered a tree ahead of him. He was dying! How could he be? He was Drake, the zombie to many! He felt hot tears well up in his eyes and weaknesses take over him. Suddenly the sky was turning dark, grey clouds crowing the once bright morning. He coughed once more and saw a piece of something bright pink and dripping red fly out of his mouth. He had the treacherous Plague that had affected most of the kids before. He fell face first to the ground, gasping for fresh air. He couldn't breathe! How could he if his lungs had flown out? How could he even be living? But suddenly there was a hard thump and fresh sweet oxygen had entered his body. He coughed out breaths and didn't care if his lungs were gone; he was once more getting his breath of living life in the FAYZ. He heard another thump and more following after. He turned his head in the mud and saw Penny being smacked into a tree, head first. Her screams were blinded as her teeth clattered against each other with each hard hit she took to the tree. Drake pulled out his arm and saw the red whip that was laying slug on the floor. It was still there, thank the Gaiaphage that it was still there. He tried to at least sit up and spat saliva out of his mouth; happy that to red flew along with it. He looked up and saw the still illusion sky. Finally he heard a final thump and Penny fell down, unconscious. Finally! Bitch was getting annoying. Drake stood up with shaky feet and grasped a tree not to fall over again. His whip arm carefully curled around Penny's neck and he threw her away. He felt a stab at his chest but he left it. If the Gaiaphage could torture here, then so could he. Then he slid behind a tree and waited silently for his prey….

Sam tried burning as much of the coyotes as he could. But something in his mind was bothering, like a needle poking at him. What was it? Each time he burned the hideous animal the needle would prick at him. Dekka had noticed each of his face expressions as he killed off the coyotes.

"Getting emotional for the dogs Sam?" she asked as she pushed several coyotes up high.

"What?" he came out of his dizzy trance as he burned the flying dogs.

"What's up with the face changes?" she asked. Suddenly a gust of wind blew past her as Brianna zipped past, coyotes suddenly down on their stomach with a bullet in their heads. She stopped, her ginger hair still flying.

"Ya, what's up?" she asked too, reloading her gun with total ease.

"Nothing." Sam softly said and watched the coyotes burn to black ashes and shreds of meat. Dekka was about to speak when suddenly Caine had appeared. He was stumbling with each step he took, his hands grasping his head. Everyone stopped to stare, even the coyotes. They all looked at Caine and saw him fall to his knees. Sam was about to walk over to him when suddenly piles of heavy, stinking dogs were upon him. Their claws scratched at his already bruised body and face and were opening new wounds. He tried to burn his attackers down but they held his hands down tight. He tried with effort and shot off green beams of light that burned off yellow paws. He heard howls and then several more coyotes crowded over him. He couldn't see anything apart from sharp teeth and yellow mangy fur that tasted of dirt. Their teeth all tried to aim for his neck, trying to cut off his vein supply. Suddenly Sam was panicking, Lana wasn't here and he could die. But all of a sudden they were floating. The coyotes were trying to scramble to get to the ground but Sam just steadied himself and laid his palms out. He fired out his lasers and killed off all the floating coyotes, being careful while turning around. Dekka then dropped them to the ground. Sam dropped down with a hard crouch that made his wince.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, it's the new scars." He said touching his bloody arm. All the coyotes were done, shredded, shot, smashes or just ashes that now breathed into everyone's lungs. The trio then ran to Caine who still sat on his knees. Sam then guessed that he must have been attacked for only a couple of seconds, even though it felt like long dreaded minutes. He kneeled down beside Caine and touched his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"You have to go and get Quinn. Penny and Drake are planning an ambush." He said, head in his palms.

"What?" Then only did Sam feel the sharp jab of the sword that had been pricking his heart all along. Caine looked up.

"They are going to kill Quinn or use him against you guys."

"How?" Brianna asked.

"By controlling him. They're taking him to the Gaiaphage."

"And how do you know this?" asked Dekka, who always had her hatred for this boy.

"Because I wouldn't feel like a weak son of a bitch otherwise. Penny had shown me things….. Anyways-" he stood up.

"We need to get them now."

"Why do you care of Quinn all of a sudden." Sam asked.

"Three reasons. First of all it's not for him. Second I heard Lana had been kidnapped, someone we all need to live here and third I heard that even Edilio tagged along with Quinn." Now Sam felt the knife insert into his heart.

"Edilio's a good guy, no matter which side he picked. We're losing a good player." Caine said, eyes keen.

"We're losing the best players of this game."

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter's too long and not much about Quinn or Lana. I'm going to have the worst week of school and may not be able to update straight away so I tried to give as much info as I could :P Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please R&R and take care!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A BIG FEAR spoiler here! So please be careful….. Anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own the Gone series.**

Quinn and Edilio had heard screams echo through the forest. Both boy and girl but not Lana. Quinn had thanked God for that. But suddenly the sky was darkening and he was panicking. Edilio just marched along his side, gun bouncing over his shoulder. Quinn could only think about Lana. Yesterday night was the first time they had bonded since a long time but he had always loved her. She was the tough chick, but the problem was he was the coward. You can't hang out with the tough if you just ain't rough. Edilio suddenly broke into his thoughts.

"Hey dude, can I tell you something?" Edilio said, crushing the leaves with his army boots.

"Sure, what's up?" Quinn said, looking at Edilio as they marched.

"Can you keep this a secret Quinn? I need to trust you with this." Edilio looked straight into Quinn's eyes. Quinn was suddenly anxious, what's going on?

"Sure…" Quinn softly said. Edilio took a harsh breath in.

"I'm gay." Quinn fell forwards and banged his head on a tree.

"Geez! Quinn!" Edilio shouted, but immediately wrapped his palms around his mouth. Big mistake. Quinn sat up and rubbed his bleeding head.

"You are?" he asked looking up.

"I am dude." Edilio said, sad.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. That was not the reaction I wanted you to expect. I just didn't see that tree root and fell over. That's totally cool Edilio." Quinn said, wincing as he stood up. Edilio laughed and let out a pleased sigh.

"So, who's your star crossed lover?" Quinn asked, nudging Edilio as they continued walking.

"Roger." Edilio said, he was suddenly smiling. Quinn smiled.

"I'm happy for you brah. You've always been the one that just no one cared about, maybe a couple cared about you like Sam, Dekka and all. Even I thought that you just didn't want to love anyone so that you wouldn't get hurt when they did." Quinn said. Suddenly Edilio looked at him shocked.

"You don't think that Drake would hurt Roger would you?" Edilio said, he was panicking. Quinn held him by the shoulders.

"Hey, hey! Nothing's going to happened to him okay! He's good, right now we have to save Lana so nothing can happen to anyone, okay?" Edilio just nodded his head and followed Quinn through the forest.

Sam ran, his feet pounding hard on the ground as he raced towards the forest.

"Quinn! Edilio!" he shouted and screamed, ignoring the violent pain that stabbed at him with each step he took. Suddenly he was held back, a big hand pushing him back.

"Caine stop it! We have to get them back!" Sam said, he was going crazy. He fell to his knees and felt warm tears fall from his eyes.

"Sam, don't go back to that bitchy stage of yours okay? Right now we all need your strength and all of ours combined to get Quinn, Lana and Edilio back." Caine said, walking steadily to Sam. Sam looked back. How? How could his brother be so calm about losing the best "players of this game"? Sam stood up and violently wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, today is just not my day."

"C'mon Sam, everyday is not anyone's day." Brianna said. Sam laughed at her cockiness.

"So what's the plan?" Dekka said.

"Caine?"

Everyone looked back and saw a swelled up Diana staring at Caine.

"Diana…" Caine said back. They both stood, eyes catching the other. Diana stared away abruptly as Caine slowly stepped forward.

"Listen Diana I'm sorry…" Caine said.

"Are you even Caine? Or do you just want to fuck things up again, excuse the pun." Diana said, still not looking at Caine. Dekka laughed under her breath and Sam nudged her.

"No Diana. I need you back please….I miss you." Caine said. Diana looked up and sighed. She then ran towards Caine and hugged him tight, crushing her stomach underneath. She felt warm tears on her shoulders and cried some too.

"I'm sorry Diana." Caine said.

"I'm sorry too, Caine. I still love you." She said. They didn't let go….

Lana woke up abruptly to find Penny lying unconscious with blood leaking freely from her head and Drake standing behind a tree, his whip curled neatly around his waist. He didn't seem to notice that Lana had awakened, he was too busy thinking something out in his head. Lana quietly shifted a sleeping Patrick to her side and tried to stand up. Even though she had made no noise at all Drake looked at her.

"Don't. The Gaiaphage is watching Lana, it's watching." He smiled again. His laughter snickering away in mutters. Lana looked up and noticed what he meant. The Gaiaphage was watching, the end is coming….

**Hey guys! Sorry if this is in a rush. Tell me if I should continue the story or not? Because I need more reviews **** Anyways please R&R and take care!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lana started to shiver, she could feel it again. The sharp teeth chewing into her brain and she was pretty sure it wasn't Penny. Penny was awake now, pissed as shit! She had once more just given Drake a little mind play but he had just flinched and turned around giving a revengeful look. Penny just moaned and sat down beside a tree, the tree that was scraped with her blood. Lana's hands shook as Patrick shivered himself, something was taunting him too. She looked up at the darkening sky and feared for Quinn, why? Such a hero and a coward, a hero for whom he loved but a coward to whom he trusted. No, Lana shouldn't judge him like that. He was still a hero to many, even though he didn't think so. After all, everyone would be lying dead or taken over by the Gaiaphage if not for Quinn the fisherman.

Drake gave a stern look to Lana, just checking. Good. From the shake and shiver of her body it was obvious that the Gaiaphage was keeping her busy. But what it didn't know was that Drake was ready. The Gaiaphage didn't need a body like Quinn to take over. He needed a body like maybe Caine or Sam or even Edilio. Someone powerful, not weak like Quinn. So he was going to kill Quinn, rip open his guts and spill them all over Lana. Oh how much she would enjoy that! His eyeballs would be crushed and squirmed all over her hands, intestines on her hair!

_'Stop it Drake, you'll get your pleasure just wait.'_ Drake curled his whip around himself tighter as a cool breeze blew. And he knew that that was the signal, here comes the prey…

"Edilio, how long have you been gay?"

Quinn and Edilio were still trudging through the thick roots of the forest.

"I don't know. It's something I never knew." He replied. Suddenly he looked up and saw the sky darken further. The stars slowly appearing, but the funny part was, they were green!

"What the fuck?" Edilio cursed out loud. Then suddenly he stopped, his brown pupils enlarging. Quinn stopped and stared at Edilio. A cool breeze blew

"Are you okay brah?" Quinn asked. Suddenly there was a white bubble fizz erupting from his mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to his knees. Quinn screamed and backed away to a tree, his spine cracking. Finally Edilio fell to the ground, his body still. Quinn stared, his breath held still at the still Edilio.

"Hello Quinn." A snarky Drake whispered in Quinn's ears.

Sam started feeling weird, a sick emotion creeping onto him as a chill breeze blew. He looked at the darkening sky. Suddenly he saw flashes of light dancing his eyes, like camera flashes. He stepped back covering his eyes with his hands.

"Sam?" Dekka asked cautiously. Diana softly pulled herself away from Caine. Something that made Caine wince inside and made Diana feel his shiver as her hands pulled away.

Sam's hands fell to his sides; he closed his eyes and fell back; hitting the ground hard. He was still for a moment and then suddenly his body twitched violently, his spasms looking painful. A fizzy white foam started to form from his mouth and then he laid still. Diana, Caine, Dekka and even Brianna screamed.

"Sam!" Caine screamed and looked ahead to see Jack running with John by his side.

"The children are being attacked!" They both screamed, oblivious to Sam's passed out body with foam at his mouth. Caine blinked once and then suddenly he fell to his knees. His eyes turned white and as Diana screamed once more he fell flat on his face. A white liquid forming a puddle around his head. Jack and John joined the frightened screams of children behind them. As they all turned to look behind Jack and John, they saw the children running for their lives as new coyotes chased their behinds. Diana looked to the darkening sky with green stars slowly forming.

"Well played dear Gaiaphage well played."

"Let him go!" Lana screamed and ran towards Drake choking the pink turning fisherman. Quinn scratched and pulled at Drake's whip, feeling the same red ring once more form around his neck.

"Feel the rush? Feel the fucking rush?! That's just how I feel. The desire, it's so great!" Drake let out a loud mad laugh. Lana hit him from the back as hard as she could but Drake just looked at Penny and nodded his head. Penny giggled and made Lana once more fall into the Gaiaphage's control. Lana fell to her knees and clutched her head. Drake pouted.

"Poor little Lana, gonna lose her boyfriend. Bitch, you just have bad taste." Drake snarled. Quinn using all his strength punched Drake hard in the face. Drake staggered back shocked and dropped Quinn hard on the floor. Quinn coughed out blood and slowly wiped his lips as Drake angrily stumbled forward. Suddenly Penny was laughing and it wasn't because she was causing torture to Lana. Drake stared at her like as if she was crazy, but then suddenly he looked up and saw the green stars form into a sentence.

_'Think you're going to get away with killing Quinn?'_ the first message read. Drake shouted out a big 'no' and then lowered his head. Another breeze blew and he heard a whisper.

"The Gaiaphage has paralyzed the good players, Drake. Kill the best of them all and…" Drake heard Penny making a hissing sound, the sound for the slice of a knife. Drake winced and then fell to his knees. Lana softy crawled to Quinn, hugging him with all of her might. Penny laughed.

"Look who's the ruler now." she smirked. Quinn hugged Lana tighter and shivered, she felt his body shake. She looked him straight into eyes and saw the fear that was crawling out. She pushed herself forward and kissed Quinn, her hard lips on his tender ones. He smelt of sea salt and she smelt of blood. Pure, fresh and sacred blood.

"Star crossed lovers as they say." Penny sang. She then looked at Quinn and laughed as he pushed away, screaming through his tight raspy throat. Lana sadly looked down and cursed at Penny in her mind.

"No, no Lana. Swearing is a very bad thing." Penny made a motherly voice.

She then kneeled down and looked at Quinn, her dark eyes hard. She gave a smile that was so warm, like a mother Quinn thought.

"Now Quinn, let's see if you really are a big help to the FAYZ…."

**Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it's going a bit off track, the train's coming back though. So please R&R and take care! ( I need reviews btw cause I still don't know if I should continue the story…)**


	7. Chapter 7

Penny gently touched Quinn's shoulder and he flinched, pulling back.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Lana hissed, covering Quinn. Penny just laughed and stood up.

"Okay then, you tell him to kill the three people the Gaiaphage paralyzed without making him feel bad for it."

"What?!" Quinn screamed and stood up sharp, wincing as the pain in his back suddenly burst out.

"I guess you were too busy hugging and kissing your disgusting bitch to know what I was saying." Penny cursed, eyes in slits staring tight at Quinn. Quinn took a harsh step forward and immediately took a step back. His eyes twitched but he didn't let himself falter.

"I think you've played that trick one too many times Penny." Quinn softly said. Penny stared at Quinn outraged. But before she could do anything Quinn was racing towards her, foot lashing out on her face. Her head smacked back and she hit herself against a tree, making yellow leaves drop down gently upon her. She screamed in frustration and smacked the back of her hand tight on Quinn's face. Lana was immediately on her feet, while Patrick was literally chewing on Penny's. Penny screamed loudly, mouth gaping wide open as blood flowed freely from her leg.

"Gaiaphage! Kill them! Kill them!" Penny screamed. The sky just darkened further but nothing happened. Lana picked up a heavy branch and smacked it against Penny's head.

"Go help Edilio." She said, turning back only for a second before once more smacking Penny. Quinn raced to Edilio, gently rubbing his cheek as it still burned from the slap. He shook the Honduran, but got no response. Quinn suddenly felt cold sweat on his back as a soft breeze blew. He once more shook Edilio, harder this time, in panic. But all he got was a choking sound from behind. He turned around to see Lana fall to her knees, foam at her mouth. Her eyes turned white and she fell down hard on her face. Quinn screamed and backed away, careful not to tramp over Edilio. Suddenly Lana burst open, guts and intestines spilling everywhere. Quinn instantly knew it was a hallucination but it was real, feeling her flesh and bones on him. Suddenly his skin was corroding, just dripping down fleshy liquid. He screamed once more and fell backwards. He heard a voice in a distance, but when he looked up, he saw a monster with red flaming hair, eyes that were just pale black, mouth curled in a sneer smile and blood and scars all over it, walking towards him. He backed up against a tree and the creature stepped right in front of him, its breathing madly disturbing Quinn. It pulled out a long hand, one skinny long finger with black nail art poking his chest.

"Scream Quinn, I want to hear your fear. Pleasure me." The voice whispered. It sounded like the devil speaking, a mixture of Drake's and Penny's voices. The finger then dragged its long nail, sharp and straight up to Quinn's cheek. As it dragged itself slowly, Quinn moaned. Its eyes looked deep into Quinn's soul, his eyes melting away at the sight.

"Help me Quinn and your little princess won't get hurt." The head turned back, twisting all the way round. Quinn looked behind it and felt his stomach knot up all inside him. Behind was Lana tied up tight, leaning against a tree, blood all over her and beside her, Patrick dead. Quinn choked, the cry in his throat stuck inside.

"Exactly Quinn, kill these three simple people and I'll let her go."  
Suddenly there was a deep voice, like a thunder boom.

"Don't kill them!" a voice screamed. Suddenly everything was back to reality. Quinn was staring at Penny's bloody face with Drake right behind her, his whip curled around Lana while Patrick nervously stood beside the beast. But right now, all eyes were staring behind Quinn. But as he tried to turn around, Penny's long nail dug deeper into his cheek.

"Nuh-uh. You're not looking back there Quinn." Penny's voice was roaring. She was suddenly turning dark red, scars appearing on her arms, eyes turning full black and her hair was once more on fire. Only thing was Drake was moving towards whatever was behind Quinn.

"How the hell are you….?" Drake's voice was the same.

"Let them go." The voice was so familiar but Quinn just couldn't remember it! His mind was just fading, a green fog appearing between him and Penny.

"Let him go!" A hard knock was heard and a thump. Penny's long arm was up, her fingers stretching to the sky.

"Edilio stop!"

Edilio was awake!? How?!

"You make another move and Quinn's a goner. He's already fading." A laugh was heard from Penny as Quinn's eyes were slowly closing. But before anybody knew what was happening, Penny was suddenly being ripped into two. Reality snapped back for Quinn and he no more felt the poisonous finger scar him from chest to cheek, instead he saw and felt her flesh being ripped into half. Drake behind her was shocked, mouth gaped open. Quinn fell to the floor, his head resting right beside the dead half of Penny. Her face was pale, eyes lighter brown and her whole body was just like a zombie. Quinn tried to drag himself upward but he just fell back down, his face in her blood.  
Lana rushed forward, grabbing Quinn's head in her soft palms and resting him gently on her lap.

"What the fu-" Drake's cursed was cut in half along with his body as he suddenly lay in a heap of fleshy mush on the floor. Edilio just rubbed his chin as Lana looked back to see Drake's attacker. Behind stood someone she's thought she's never see again.

"it's you…."

"Look who's back from the big 1 5 step." Edilio gestured his hands towards the standing figure. Quinn just took one shocked glance before falling into unconsciousness.

Astrid trudged along the thick bushes and trees. Her blond hair was roughly cut short and the shotgun was placed firm in her fingers. She had seen the sky darkening and felt the chilling breeze that had cut through her veins. Now as she walked she felt the familiar smell of the fresh sea coming to her nostrils and knew she was close. As she approached she had noticed the familiar faces and even the familiar facial expressions. Fear, Weakness and No Power. She then panicked seeing two patches of white foam and dragged blood behind the fighting Dekka, Brianna and Jack.

"Astrid?" The cunning voice was now contaminated with fear and hatred toward something which she was pretty sure was not her.

"What's going on Diana?"

"The Gaiaphage's come back baby."

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R! And any guesses on whose come back from the BIG 15 STEP? Take care!**


End file.
